Battlefield
by volleyball4015
Summary: As a senior in high school you are probably worried about what you are going to do after graduate. Not Taylor's, she's barley eighteen, her parents were killed now she has to look after her brother and sister. Now she has to help Federal agents figure out who killed your parents.
1. The Beginning

I do not own any of the NCIS Agents credit to where credit belongs

Battlefield

Summary: As a senior in high school you are probably worried about what you are going to do after graduate. Not Taylor's, she's barley eighteen, her parents were killed now she has to look after her brother and sister. Now she have to help Federal agents figure out who killed your parents.

"RING RING" went Taylor's alarm clock. Taylor groaned "WHY" as she turned over to hit the snooze button. She heard pattering of little feet down the hall and knew her little brother would soon be in her embrace.

"Aylor!" yelled her brother as he burst into her room. It wasn't a school day, it was a Saturday.

"TAY!" yelled her mom from down stairs.

"I'm coming" yelled Taylor from her bedroom. As she got out of bed and scooped up her little brother who somehow found a chip to eat. "Todd spit that out!" as Taylor held out her hand as Todd spit the chewed up chip into her hand. "Gross" mumbled Taylor as she put the chewed up mess into the garbage can.

"TAYLOR front and center and that's an order young lady!" yelled her step-father.

"I'm coming" said Taylor as she round the corner to the stairs.

"When your mother calls you Taylor you need to come understood?" asked her step-father?

"Yes Sir "answered Taylor, both her parents are retired marines, but her dad was going to his retirement party "You know all the emergences contacts right?" asked her mother for the millionth time.

"Mom you will only be gone for two days I got it covered, besides Coach said she would check up on me" said Taylor hoping to calm her mom's nerves about leaving her alone with her brother and sister for the first time.

"I know sweetie it's just hard leaving all my babies" said her mom who was starting to get a little too emotional.

"Mom really we'll be fine I promise. You will be the first I call if anything happens." said Taylor once again.

"Tracy we really should be going" said her step-father looking at his watch again.

"Okay" said her mother as she slipped into the car.

"Wave bye-bye to mommy and daddy" said Taylor to her twin siblings, as her parents drove down the street and out of sight. "I can do this" thought Taylor as she went inside to feed her sibling's. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but Taylor was exhausted. She just put Todd and Tori down for their nap. "They should sleep until around twelve o'clock thank God!" thought Taylor. Taylor must have fallen asleep because she was jolted awake by heavy knocking on the door. "I'm coming" said Taylor as she neared the front door. As Taylor looked through the peep hole she saw two people standing outside one in a NCIS jacket. "Yes? "asked Taylor sheepishly as she opened the door.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent David NCIS" said the male agent. Now Taylor was wide awake by a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"May we come in" asked Agent David?

"Oh yes of course" said Taylor a little embarrassed by her manners. "What is this regarding Agent Gibbs?"

"Taylor do you know what NCIS does?" asked Agent David?

"Y…Yes Sir they investigate deaths of people who…." Taylor couldn't even finish her sentence. She knew why they came.

"Taylor I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were killed" said Agent Gibbs

"W…where?" asked Taylor trying not to show any emotions.

"Is there anyone we can call for you Taylor?" asked Agent David.

"Umm my boyfriend Tanner Alexander" There is a shriek cry of terror from the twins nursery.

"Sorry" says Taylor as she rushes to the twin's aid. Gibbs follows a few paces behind her. "Hey Shhh" said Taylor as she tried to comfort her little brother.

"Dada" said Todd through the sobs. Taylor couldn't hold back her emotions any longer as tears welled up in her eyes, she hugged her little brother tighter and silently cried.

"He's on his away" said Ziva entering the room. Then the telephone started to ring.

"I need to get that" said Taylor wiping are her eyes. Taylor walks down the hall and picks up the receiver.

"Hello" says Taylor into the receiver. Gibbs sees the color automatically drain from Taylor's face. He's by her side in a heartbeat. Taylor is now trembling all over, as Gibbs hits the speaker button.

"We have Tanner" says a raspy harsh voice on the other end. "We want three and a half million by noon tomorrow, no law enforcement. If you fail he's dead" then they hear a scream from Tanner in pain. There is now just beeping on the line as Gibbs hits the off button.

"Ziva call Tony and McGee get them here Stat!" said Gibbs giving an order.

"On it" said Ziva as she dialed numbers on her cell phone and walked quickly to a different part of the house. Taylor is still trembling all over when Gibbs turns his attention back on her. Gibbs puts an arm around her shoulder and helped her walk back into the nursery and helps her into the rocking chair.

"They will be here in ten" said Ziva a little too loudly, that it wakes Tori. Taylor starts to stand.

"Sit Taylor I got her" said Gibbs picking up the screaming toddler and swaddling her.

"What time is it" asked Taylor?

"Thirteen hundred hours" says Gibbs.

"I need to go make them lunch" said Taylor getting up and receiving Tori from Gibbs.

"Chic chic" says Todd.

"I know the drill little man"

"Ziva keep an eye on her" said Gibbs giving a command.

"Yes sir" said Ziva as she followed Taylor down the stairs. Through the window Gibbs sees DiNozzo and McGee arrive. Gibbs meets them at the door.

"DiNozzo I need three and a half mil in cash." Said Gibbs.

"On it boss" said DiNozzo

"McGee I want the phone line tapped and video feed in every room"

"Right boss" said McGee. Gibbs walks into the kitchen. The babies are eating, Taylor is deep in thought.

"Taylor," said Gibbs bringing her out of her thought.

"Agent Gibbs there's something's you need to know"

"Okay" said Gibbs taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"My father is estranged; I haven't seen him since I was twelve and a half. The courts awarded my mom sole custody, after some allegations came forward."

"What type of allegations" said Gibbs already sorta knowing what she was going to say.

"Umm child abuse, the evidence the Detectives gathered showed not enough proof to form a case," said Taylor with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't understand how he could love me and hurt me at the same time."


	2. The Horrors of the Past Revealed

Thanks for the review. I still don't own NCIS Agents. The PTSD stuff might not make sense to some, but this is my real life experience with this. Some of this stuff has happened to me in real life. Hope you enjoy.

Everything was a little to quite it for Gibb's liking, he liked quite but not when there's a house full of kids around. There was a knock on the door; Tony inched to the door with his hand on the edge of his jacket to conceal his weapon. Gibbs stood ready in the next room, in case his senior field agent needed assistants.

"May I help you?" came Tony's voice.

"I'm Courtney Chapman, Taylor's volleyball coach; I came by to see how she and the twins were doing."

"It's okay Agent DiNozzo, she's here for me I called her." said Taylor from the top of the stairs. Tony stepped aside to let her coach in. Taylor came down the stairs and hugged her coach they both walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"How are you doing?" asked her coach breaking the silence.

"Right now I'm numb, but I'm scared, for Tanner, and the babies. I just hope my dad doesn't contact me I don't think I could deal with him."

"You know the team and I are behind you all the way right whatever you need, we'll try to help you any way we can."

"I know, but I can't even think about volleyball right now. I literally became a parent in an hour. I graduate in three weeks, I have University of Florida lined up for college, and I have the twins. I'm not sure how all this is going to work out. I guess I could call my grandparents, in Florida to come help until I graduate.

"That's a good idea, I need to go home and put Peyton to bed. Call me if you need anything, don't hesitate." said Courtney getting up from the table and hugging Taylor.

"I won't" said Taylor, once her coach left she rested her head on her arms.

It had been a stressful day for Taylor, losing her mom and her step-dad, and now to make things worse she felt paranoia. That would be normal because her parents just died but it raised red flags in Taylors mind. When she was thirteen she was diagnosed with severe PTSD from the childhood abuse. Her symptoms of the PTSD were paranoia, audio, visual hallucinations, flashbacks, and night terrors. In high times of stress like to day her PTSD liked to show its ugly head. Taylor trusted the agents, but would they know what to do if she went off the deep end with her PTSD again?!


End file.
